guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/W Bold Forge Runner
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Please do not vote until you have actually tested the build in-game Favoured: #Reliable, though I still prefer Forge Runner|R/Mo Bold Forge Runner over this due to hex, conditions - but that's a question of personal running taste maybe ^.^ — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 17:51, 29 September 2006 (CDT) #:No voting on your own posted build.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:35, 18 December 2006 (CST) #Works good. Let's Get this thing vetted. (comment by User:Sneakysmith12) #Ran a guildie with this today. Works quite well, though it does take a little getting used to. (Too much wammo running >.>) --Azaya 00:12, 1 October 2006 (CDT) #A wonderful build to use for not only running Droks, but many other areas as well. Been using this for a while. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:03, 19 December 2006 (CST) Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' Discussion This is pretty close to the build I used to use with my ranger, before all the ice imps were added. I'm going to try it again and see if it still works. --Azaya 17:18, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Wow, pretty creative thought to use serpent's quickness with charge and/or shields up. I am going to test this build with other variations too, mabye quickenin zephyr or somethin... -Emeralddragon2 :zephyr wouldnt work because you would be moving away from the spirit. Does the -20% cripple duration actually work after you've become crippled, or does it require it to be equipped when you become crippled? --Crazytreeboy 23:33, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :Unfortunately, it does require to be equipped before getting crippled. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 13:30, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Did they add more wurms to the wurm cave? Pjstaab 20:38, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :They did not add more worms recently, only after the update a few months ago. I'm running Droknar daily, and did not notice any changes, yet. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 13:30, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Ok this idea definatly still works post nightfall updates, i finised a run earlyer, but using whirling defence instead of shields up and zojuns haste instead of storm chaser, sadly i dont have any screen shots as proof~Lil 13:34, 1 December 2006 (CST) do-able, but difficult I don't claim to be a pro droks runner, but back before the nightfall updates I did the run a few times with my R/W using this build (usually with whirling def instead of healing signet, but not always). After the updates and before they fixed the "follow you forever" thing with the AI, I found it nearly impossible. I managed to do one successful run on Christmas eve after about 5 or 6 tries, which was after they fixed the 'avicara-follow-forever' problem. The thing I just find so sad is that it is totally hexes that prevent this build from shining. Sometimes it's just impossible to get through the first wurm area in lornar because of the ice golems. Other times the ice golem/grawl field is next to impossible to get through due to their patrols. After that it's not too bad, but damn... getting through lornar is crazy. To sum it up, I would say this build is viable in that it can work, but I hate how it is so reliant on favorable spawns. That has always bothered me. I guess I just don't like to say I can "run droks" unless I can make it at least 50% of the time. With the way spawns are in lornar I'm not sure I can boast that, even with a lot of practise. (Just me, I wouldn't be surprised if more seasoned R/W runners had > 50% success rates). I'll just have to experiment more and see if I can figure something out. Zephyr Cloud Is this build still use-able after the Mind Freeze buff? Ice imps can snare you indefinitely now. Olmec 14:34, 13 February 2007 (CST) Unreliability of R/W The current status is that this build is not reliable running Droknar now. Several skill changes, lower casting time of Mind Freeze, frequent skill spamming, have caused this build to not work properly anymore. I am for changing this build to UNTESTED or putting it into the archive bin. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 19px (talk| ) 19:43, 13 February 2007 (CST) I agree with that person ^ i can not run this build, at all though the first blast of mind freeze. :I have to concur. No hex removal = snared foreeeever. And while the imps don't necessarily kill you, they snare you so Siege Ice Golem or Avicara patrols get you. :( -- Nova -- ( ) 15:22, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::I also agree. Wouldn't a R/Mo using Melandru's Resilience (I know, awkward elite for a running build) and some condition removal with the basic non-elite Ranger speed buffs work better? Because speed buffs from Charge and one of the Ranger stances don't stack, all you're doing is negating SOME of the snaring from the hexes. Sora267 22:12, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::A R/D would work best for Droknar's due to the hex-/ trident-spamming. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 19px (talk| ) 18:30, 28 March 2007 (CDT) I am for a revote due to the unreliability of this build that came with the Nightfall expansion and its updates. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 19px (talk| ) 18:30, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Ditto ... it was a nice build, but it isn't really viable any longer. Though it's probably a moot point with the impending builds wipe. --Pullus 17:31, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::This build DID work pre-NF, but now, the R/Mo or R/D version is better because of condition/hex removal for R/Mo and prevention of spells for R/D. I vote archive, at least on behalf of running Drok's. It can still run other places pretty reliably. --NYC Elite 20:45, 2 April 2007 (CDT)